Susurros
by Doctor-Jackal
Summary: solo digo que es lemon.... y comienza el lemon....
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: Un susuro, un suspiro y un deseo  
  
8 de la mañana, domingo, departamento de yuki eiri, shuichi se había levantado a darse un baño, estaba muy cansado, se levanto sin hacer algún ruido para no despertar a su escritor, que al fin habia conserguir dormir, mientras se bañaba shuichi empezó a cantar "in the moon light" la voz del cantante hizo que el escritor despertara, con mucha dificultad yuki se levanto, encendió un cigarro y se sentó en la cama, se toco la cintura, la tenia vendada, de pronto yuki empezó a sentirse peor, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el dolor era insoportable, cuando escucho que la puerta del baño se abrir, yuki se repuso y espero a que su cantante llegase a el.  
  
Yuki: te has bañado??  
  
Shuichi: si.... te desperte?? .- tratando de abrir las cortinas de las ventanas.-  
  
Yuki: no abras las cortinas...............  
  
shuichi: laliho!!..........?? yuki?? donde estas?? .-tratando de mirar en la oscura habitación.-  
  
yuki: aquí!! baka acaso no me ves??? .-parándose de la cama  
  
shuichi: YUKI!! AI SHITERU!!! .-saltando sobre yuki, logrando tirar al escritor al cama.- lo oíste?? AI SHITERU!!!  
  
yuki: BAKA!! .-empujándolo.- que se supone que haces?? no ves que todavía estoy mal?  
  
shuichi: gomen.......... yuki........... estas bien?? buu tus heridas no sanan??? llamo al medico?? .-corriendo de un lado a otro.-  
  
yuki: shucihi....... no.... ven....ven aquí .- frenando a shuichi que corría como loco.- ven aquí, vamos a dormir otro rato  
  
shuichi: que?? .-con cara de cachorrito .- si.............. yuki vamos a dormir abrazados, como ayer, nee?  
  
yuki: hi......  
  
shuichi empezó a quedarse dormido, pero yuki no conseguía dormir, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, sus recuerdos estaban cada vez mas cerca, de repente un suspiro lo hizo salir del trance en el que estaba, era shuichi que suspiraba aferrándose mas al cuerpo del escritor. "ai shiteru yuki........" dijo el chiquillo aferrándose aún mas al escritor.  
  
yuki: /que me pasa?? esos recuerdos no salen de mi mente, esos momentos..... eso fue.........../  
  
shuichi: yuki.......... .- entre sueños.- yuki estas dormido??  
  
yuki: baka!! déjame dormir!! .-volteándose, dejando al cantante solo en ese lado de la cama.- quiero dormir  
  
shuichi: yuki......... .- abrazando fuertemente a yuki.- que duermas bien.........  
  
continuara   
  
Doctor Jackal : jeje... esta chiquito, pero esta padre!! Jojojo y se preguntaran y el lemon?? lo que pasa es que me gusta dejar en suspenso, pero no que me dejen en suspenso, así que por favor sharon actualiza pronto tu fic "koibito" jejeje bien les dejo con la curiosidad, jejejeje 


	2. Te quiero besar

capitulo 2: te quiero besar.............  
  
8 de las noche casa de ryuichi  
  
ryuichi: tatsuha?? que haces aqui?  
  
tatsuha: pos vine para saludarte............  
  
k: no dejo de fregarme con que queria venir.........  
  
tatsuha: pos queria verte mi amado ryuichi .-besando a ryuichi en la mejilla.-  
  
k: me retiro  
  
ryuichi: t-tatsuja???  
  
tatsuha empezo a besar a ryuichi lo beso en la bosa, luego se deslizo hasta llegar a su cuello, arrancando dulces suspiros de cantante.....las manos de tatsuha no estabn quietas ni un segundo..... ademas ryuichi no ponia ninguna resistencia.....los besos de tatsuha cada ves eran mas rapidos y iba avanzando por el cuerpo de ryuichi, poco a poco empezo a desabotonar l la camisa que el condemando cantante traia, de pronto ryuichi se encontro sin camisa, las manos de tatsuha bajaron hasta llegar al pantalon de ryu- chan.......  
  
cuando empezo a bajar el cierre del pantalon de ryu.chan el timbre de la casa sonó ryuichi se paro rapidamente y corrio hacia la puerta de su habitacion..... se puso la camisa como pudo y empezo a penarse  
  
tatsuha: que sucede??  
  
ryuichi: debes irte.... esto no debio suceder nunca......... por favor arreglate... si? debo ir a abrir la puerta...... tengo que salir.  
  
tatsuha: salir? a donde? no estabas de vacaiones? porque dices que esto nunca debio pasar? pense que te gustaba? hace meses que vengo dicientote lo que siento por ti.......... ryuichi?  
  
ryuichi: tatsuha..... yo tengo enamorado................. debo irme.......... tomate el tiempo que quieras........... yo........... me voy.............  
  
tatsuha (cayendo al suelo): enamorado?  
  
ryuichi salio de la casa muy apurado, afuera lo esperaba un auto negro ultimo modelo........... ryuichi se subio en el y se fue, al otro lado de la ciudad en un departamento a la lus de las velas se encuentran dos jovenes ambos de cabellos largos, uno rubio y otro castaño, sus cuerpos empiezan a entrelasarse ...................  
  
hiro: porque llegaste tarde?  
  
k: porque tenia que llevar a tasuha donde ryu-chan  
  
hiro: mmm? me voy a poner celoso?  
  
k: tu eres solo para mi...................  
  
hrio empezo a besar a k, luego k empezo a desnudarse mientras segui besando al castaño, cuando k se termino de sacar la camisa empezo a quitarle la ropa a hiro................ primero le saco esa camiseta verde que traia, con esa camiseta se vei muy simpatico pero sin ella........... es veia aun mejor (jejejeque pervertido soy) luego le kito esos pantalones de cuero que le quedaban muy bien..... los besos de k se acercaban cada vevs mas al pecho de hiro, bajron y bajaron hasta llegar al miembro de hiro, k empezo a acariciarlo y lo besaba y lo besaba luego lo introdujo en su boca, lo susurros de hiro empezaron a hacerse mas sonoros..............  
  
continuara.................  
  
doctor-jackal: jejejeje les gusto?? ahi les va un poco de lemon............. pero yo no voy a escribir hasta que sharon no me responda mi mail!!!!!! por favor responde, si?? chavita condenada contesta..... 


End file.
